


Hiding injuries is never a good idea

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter gets stabbed when he's robbed after school, and decides to hide his injuries from his Aunt and Tony.





	Hiding injuries is never a good idea

Peter struggled to pull himself up, the clad leather boot pushing him down; forcing him closer to the ground. He tried to inhale but he lost the ability to breathe not long before, the heavy foot on his back didn't allow any air to fill his lungs.

This is wrong, this wasn't flash bullying him, this wasn't spider-man being attacked. This was Peter Parker being mugged on the side streets, defenseless and frightened. His senses were to clouded to even realise the knife lodging itself in his hip bone.

The man took his belongings, and Peter was grateful he'd left the suit at home today. But his hand's shook when he touched his burning hip. The touch scorched him, causing a scream to escape his lips. His hand coated it an all too familiar crimson, blood. 

The sirens sounded in his head, memories of uncle Ben bleeding out as he cried as the police pulled him away. Peter nearly panicked but forced himself to remember. 

"Uncle Ben is dead, you're not back there again. You're bleeding," Peter told himself, before slowly pulling himself up. He couldn't tell Aunt May, oh god he couldn't tell Mr. Stark either. He'd be furious, and Aunt May can't pay for this; Could he even go to the doctor's with his spider senses?

No, that was too dangerous. He'd patch himself up at home, clean it up a bit. It's not like he didn't heal pretty well, sure a stab wound was a bit much but how could it be any different?

Stripping his jacket off, he tied it around his waist to help the bleeding and limped home. He sighed in relief when he realized Aunt May wasn't home. He showered carefully, crying out in pain when the soap fell into the wound. It was okay, at least it was clean.

Wrapping it tightly in gauze, Peter ate some microwave pizza and headed to bed. A knock woke him up, along with his Aunt's voice, "Peter it's time to get up!" 

"I'm up!" He called, sitting up. A wave of nausea ran through him, and instantly he held his head. The sudden movement sent a sharp pain through his hip. The wound was so hot, it was probably just sweaty from the bandage. Carefully he dressed, and grabbed an older worn out backpack and shoved whatever school supplies he had in his backpack and headed out for breakfast. 

"You alright Peter? You look a little pale." Aunt May asked concerned. 

"I'm fine, just couldn't get to sleep." Peter lies, he hated lying to her but when she freaks out he did and well that wouldn't end well. 

"Alright, well eat up and tonight please try to get some sleep. Bye hun," She smiled, serving him some pancakes before kissing his temple and heading out to work.

Peter pushed the plate away, the thought of eating made his stomach turn and his wound flare in pain. Grimacing he shoved his keys in his back pocket and walked to school.

He struggled to stay up through his classes, his head was pounding and the wound was only growing warmer. His senses clouded, but every bell or scream of kids in the halls rung loudly in his ears; startling him. 

The last bell rang loudly, dismissing all the kids and he struggled to pull himself up from the desk. 

Scrambling through the crowded halls, he made it outside and sighed with relief. That all ended when flash slammed him into the schools wall, punching his jaw and knocking Peter out instantly.

Flash continued to kick him senseless, hitting the wound and sending Peter's body into shock.

Luckily Tony had wanted to do some repairs and decided to pick the kid up from school, but seeing an unconscious Peter being kicked was not what he was expecting.

He ran to his aid, and Flash ran. Lightly turning Peter over, Tony saw the blood seeping through the teens hoodie, and called for his own personal ambulance so they could take care of him back at the tower.

But first he had to see why he was bleeding, peeling his hoodie away. Tony saw the blood soaked gauze, and pulled that back to. It was sticking with green puss and blood.

The wound was large, possibly infected Tony concluded mortified. Why hadn't Peter come to him? 

Tony's private doctors came and escorted them out, and Tony made sure to call Aunt May. She'd arrived when Peter was in surgery, and sobbed into Tony's arms.

"It was most defiantly a stab wound, we made sure to clean it all up to stop infection, 10 stitches. He'll be waking up in around an hour, and his fever has gone down significantly." The Doctor explained.

Aunt May rushed to his bedside, stroking the unconscious boys hair.

When Peter did finally come to, Aunt May simply asked. "How did you get stabbed?"

"Robber took my backpack," Peter mumbled still struggling to keep it eyes open.

"That explains the different backpack. Why didn't you say anything, you could have died!" She ranted, and Peter wearily apologized. Tony soon realized the kid wasn't lying, and he understood if Peter had fought back as spider-man they'd be dealing with loads of trouble, but that didn't excuse him hiding injuries.

"I didn't want to worry you," Peter whispered.

"You hiding it worried me more, you could have come to me." Aunt May scolds.

"Kid I said give me a call whenever, you could have come to me too." Tony chimes in.

Peter looked down, not wanting to look up. "I thought you'd be mad at me," and both adults grew silent.

"No, I'm just glad your okay kid." 

Peter nodded again.

"Just no more hiding your injuries."


End file.
